1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shields for protecting surfaces of equipment while being serviced to prevent damage by the use of tools or other servicing items or equipment that may result in scratching, denting or making the surface suspectable to chemical action or deterioration. More specifically, the invention relates to a shield for protecting the delicate surfaces and finishes of aircraft while being serviced, particularly during a refueling operation, so as to protect the surfaces from being damaged by the removed fuel cap, nozzle caps, grounding wires, additive cans, flashlight, tools and other items related to servicing the aircraft that could cause scratching, denting or defacing of the surface or finish on the aircraft surface, and to protect the aircraft surface and finish from chemical damage from fuel, and other chemicals used in servicing the aircraft or which the aircraft is exposed during use.
2. Prior Art
Aircraft generally are provided with fuel tanks located inside the wing with a fuel filler receptacle therefore being accessible from an upper side of the wing. Thus, in order to refuel the aircraft, the cap on the fuel filler receptacle is unscrewed, removed and laid aside upon the surface of the wing while a fuel nozzle is inserted into the fuel tank opening. If a wrench or other tools are also used during servicing, these are also rested on the surface of the wing while awaiting use.
With continued servicing of this nature, the surface and/or finish of the wing is subject to becoming worn and/or damaged by such objects. For example, scratches on the surface can result in stress corrosion or facilitate oxidation or adverse chemical reaction of the surface by fuel, water, acids and other chemicals that the surface comes into contact with during operation with time. Further, many times portions of the aircraft surface are painted with expensive polyurethane based enamels, which when damaged are costly to repair and deface the looks of commercial aircraft until repair can be made.
Fuel dripping from the end of the nozzle during the refueling operation can fall directly onto the surface of the wing, possibly causing deterioration of the surface finish (i.e. paint or protective chemical finishes). Also, many times during insertion of the nozzle in the fuel receptacle the service personnel initially misguides the nozzle into contact with the surface of the aircraft missing the receptacle. This action repeated through years of service causes wear and damage to the surface about the receptacle and the receptacle itself.
These practices cause premature wear and deterioration of the structure and appearance of these very costly aircraft. Further, the servicing problems are particularly detrimental with respect to aircraft due to the fragile nature of the skin construction of the aircraft. Specifically, the skin is typically a thin sheet of aluminum alloy supported and connected by rivets to stiffeners that define the significant structural components of the aircraft. The aluminum alloy skin is suspectable to being scratched, dented and worn due to contact with tools, equipment and chemicals, and is difficult and expensive to repair and replace.
Thus, different implements and methods of servicing are needed to overcome these detrimental servicing practices to sustain the life and integrity of aircraft in the aviation field.
Presently, makeshift mats are used to protect the wing surfaces of aircraft. These mats do not provide trays or receptacles for tools and related items, are subject to tearing due to their materially weak nature, and tend to roll-up or blow away in high winds. Service personnel cut holes in these mats by hand to accommodate the fuel receptacle opening leaving an imprecise sized and shaped hole subject to tearing with use. Readily available sheet materials such as those designed to cover stairway treads are adapted for use for this purpose.